


Meet the Dragon Lady

by Reefgirl



Series: Saint Marie's Finest [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Courtroom Drama, Death in Paradise AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reefgirl/pseuds/Reefgirl
Summary: In which Susie gets done for speeding and we meet Judge Claire Williams, the Dragon Lady.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> Susie Wolff lost her license today, for speeding.
> 
> Loosely based on an incident in ep 3:3 when Humphrey was told Judge Stone sent the Commissioner to jail for a day.

“Court will rise, Judge Claire Williams presiding” the court usher announced, Judge Williams sighed,

“Mrs Wolff, so we meet again” she said, Susie blushed, this was the third time she’d been in front of Judge Williams for speeding, usually Toto sorted it out and she just got off with a fine and points on her license, but she had this feeling that luck was not on her side today.

“Mrs Wolff, you are not going to get away with it this time, you are a police officer AND the wife of our police commissioner” she glared at Toto “I’m sorry but I can’t keep making exceptions for you so I’m going to make an example of you. I am sentencing you to a week in prison and you are banned from driving for a year, a fine of five hundred East Caribbean Dollars and three hundred East Caribbean Dollars in costs, take her away” Toto started to protest. “Silence Commissioner Wolff or I will find you in contempt; you should have sorted this out before it came to this, I will not make any more exceptions for you or your wife,” Judge Williams said, as she collected her papers and swept out of the courtroom, Toto was left with his mouth open.

Later on in Nico’s bar, all the gossip was about Susie being sent to prison by Judge Claire Williams,

“I wouldn’t be surprised if Judge Williams did this on purpose to get back at the Commissioner,” Jenson said. Kimi stared open mouthed,

“Why?” he asked,

“She and the commissioner had a ‘thing’ a couple of years ago, I don’t think it was serious, well in the commissioners eyes anyway, but I don’t think Judge Williams was happy when he ended it and even less happy when he started dating Susie” Jenson replied

“Wow, the Commissioner’s a dark horse” Kimi remarked

“Judge Claire Williams is a dangerous woman to cross, she’s not known as the Dragon Lady for nothing” Fernando said.

“So she sent Susie to prison to get back at the commissioner for dumping her?” Sebastian asked,

“Susie would have lost her license anyway but, yeah, I think sending Susie to jail was exactly the kind of thing she’s do to get back at the commissioner” Jenson replied. Kimi got up to get another round of drinks,

“Remind me never to get on the wrong side of Judge Claire Williams” Kimi said.


End file.
